Doremi Becomes a Mom!?
Doremi Becomes a Mom!? is episode 1 of Ojamajo Doremi Sharp, and episode 52 of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Clip The girls observe a glowing, closed up rose that slowly opens to reveal a baby inside. Summary Th girls decide to give Majorika a final farewell, but seeing the shop entirely empty they find something she left behind and decide to return it. But in the process the girls are pulled into a predicament after witnessing the birth of a baby from the blue rose garden. '' Recap Everyone in class is going over their report cards for the final school day of the year. Doremi is upset to see how badly she did, while Aiko and Onpu gently tease her. Hazuki cries over a grade she got and they sympathize with until seeing the rest of her marks were outstanding, making them tell her off for complaining. That evening the girls head over to the Maho-do to say a final goodbye to Majorika. They notice Pop isn't there and Doremi explains that she was so sad she couldn't do it, she cried herself to sleep and went to bed early. This causes the girls to feel worse, but Onpu tells them they must remain strong at times like this. The others agree and while they are saddened, they head inside; just to discover the shop is dark and entirely empty. They realize Majorika has already left, and after trying to open the doors -none of them opening- they find a note from her. It describes that Majorika was unable to face the girls before leaving, so she felt it would be easier to go as soon as she could. She grabbed the yousei, Majoruka, and Lala, and they left. She feels very lucky to have met them and will miss them deeply. While the letter touches the girls, they are upset that they missed saying goodbye to everyone. Unknown to them, someone is watching, and this figure summons a pair of items and drops one of them by the table, while the other -a key- unlocks the magic world door. Onpu looks to find the item and the girls recall it belongs to Majorika, so they want to return it to her, but after Onpu says she tried opening the door, Doremi notices a key in the hole and easily opens it. The girls are excited but Onpu believes this is very suspicious because the key wasn't there before. She tries to say this but her words go unnoticed and they force her to come in with them. Meanwhile, in the Magic World there are rumors surrounding the baby that will be born from the Queen's Rose very soon. It's been one-hundred years since the last baby was born, and this baby will be very powerful- but the witch to take care of it hasn't been decided yet. It is such a task that quite a few plan to refuse if offered the position. Majorin heads into the Queen's room to inform her that Majoheart -the witch baby doctor- has reported that the baby will be born within a few days. She suggests that the Queen decides the guardian of the baby before it gets too late, but the Queen informs her she has already made up her mind. The girls struggle to locate the village of magic frogs and come by a strange map. Onpu is able to figure out the music note system used for it and explains that Majoruka taught her it, but seeing how far it is Doremi suggests they take a shortcut through the Queen's Garden. They agree, but finding two guards blocking the entrance they decide to walk around as the map said, until Doremi spots a big hole in one of the shrubbery lining the wall, and they run through it after Onpu points out it wasn't there either. On the other side is a very big, colorful, beautiful garden. While observing the roses surrounding them, Hazuki mentions that a Blue Rose may or not be real; because they can be super hard to cultivate. They come to a block in the pathway, where they see a thorny plant covered by many closed blue roses. But suddenly, one begins to glow and opens to reveal a small baby inside of it, much to the foursomes shock as it opens further and the baby begins the cry, causing the flower to release the baby. Doremi quickly runs from the group to catch her before she can fall, leaving the other three to wonder what is going on until Onpu recalls Majoruka telling her that Witch Babies are born from flowers. She asks to hold the baby, but when it suddenly pees on Doremi she changes her mind, and just then they get caught by the two guards, who bring them to see the Witch Queen after noting the seriousness of the situation. While they wait, Majoheart checks the baby to make sure she is alright. She is healthy as they assumed, but as they figured, she also has a huge amount of magic power in her and if she is not raised right it could cause dire consequences for both worlds. Before the Queen the girls try to explain what happened, but she says nothing other than her plans of making them the babies mother. Whenever a witch child is born, usually the one who witnesses it will become their mother for one year. Doremi begins to panic, but the Queen has confidence in them and even voices that she has been watching them, and to make things easier they can be Apprentice again, and she asks Majorin to hand over their new Rhythm Taps. The girls use them to change into their brand new uniforms and observe their pretty new wands, and suddenly, Majorika, Majoruka, and the fairies return. Tearfully Majorika and Doremi run to each other, only for Majorika to scream at Doremi for returning. Before Doremi can get back at her, she happily voices how nice it will be to return to the shop and do some business. The girls happily reunite with their fairies, but hearing a voice they don't recognize they realize they never saw Onpu's fairy before. She turns around the bow to them and Onpu introduces her as ''Roro. The witch Queen steps down from her throne and announces that if the girls can take care of the baby for one entire year, they will be given their crystal balls back. While it is too early to tell how things will go, everything is riding on how well the baby is cared for, but she also warns them that while magic will help, it won't make everything easier for them. She takes the girls back to their world and they go to the backyard of the shop; where she explains how the girls use magic now and shows them the brand new Magic Seeds they will be using. Each girl puts one into her wand and together with the Queen's help, they cast magic together to transform the Maho-dou into a new, bigger building. They take a moment to observe their brand new, flower shop and she brings them over to the Greenhouse the magic also summoned and points out that the tree of life located through the structure is where the baby will sleep. She summons special scarves for the girls to wear that contain the mark of the Magic World and she asks them to wear them whenever they have to come see her, and she gives them the baby items needed until Dela can return with more. Before she takes her leave, Doremi asks for Pop to become an apprentice again. The Queen compliments Doremi for caring so much for Pop and she hands her the original apprentice tap and leaves with Majorin. After the girls observe the baby again, Onpu asks to hold it; which once again causes the baby to start peeing all over Doremi and she changes her mind. Doremi begins to weep and wonder what she did wrong. Spells *Maho-do, change Major Events *Hana-chan is born and put under the care of the Ojamajo. *The girls become witch apprentice again; along with Pop. *The Maho-dou changes from a charm and craft shop to a Flower Shop. *The girls enter the witch world for the first time since the Witch Queen escorted them out to say farewell. *Roro is formally introduced and Onpu is placed under Majorika's care as an Apprentice. *The girls gain brand new witch items. Errors *As the witch queen puts Hana-chan on her lap the tiny pompoms of her hat turn white. *As Onpu stands up to ask if she can hold Hana-chan, her bangs are paler than the rest of her hair. *When the Witch Queen summons the scarves, Hana-chan is wearing a pale pink onesie and a green hat. But when she appears again, Hana-chan's clothes have turned white. Trivia *This is the first episode in which we see Onpu transform into a witch apprentice, as well as discover she actually does have a fairy. Category:Episodes Category:Sharp episodes Category:Group episodes Category:Hana-chan episodes